There is known to be increasing interest in three-dimensional television (3D TV) and the delivery of multiple-view streams to consumer households. A stereoscopic display TV is a particular type of 3D TV in which two views, one for the left eye and one for the right eye, are displayed on the screen. Typically, the consumer uses glasses such that the left eye sees only the left eye view and the right eye sees only the right eye view.
The compression and distribution of these multiple views is known to be accomplished by use of many different standards. In particular, MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standards specify a bit stream syntax and processes that are often used to decode streams corresponding to the multiple views. There are known to be other proprietary methods for handling the transport and display of multiple views. However, the decoders presently used by many set top boxes and televisions are known to be unable to decode or properly display these streams. These decoders may at best be able to decode only one (left or right eye) view. Thus, in cases where the display is capable of displaying 3D (stereoscopic or multiple) views, the decoders are known to be unable to decode the multiple views for display, and the 3D display cannot be generated.